Winchesters and Witches
by KimiOkami
Summary: The brothers meet some witches who like classic rock, classic cars, and are lifer hunters. What will happen with four hunters working together?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own Supernatural or the classic rock songs I used in this. Just own my OFCs.

Sam and Dean rolled into town in the impala, in St. Paul, Minnesota. It was late not late enough for sleep, but late enough for a quick bite at a local bar. Before finding a room for the night.

They found one with a small but decent crowd, called Gangsters. They walked in to hear Dean favorite genre of music being sang live. Sam and Dean both looked to the small stage. They saw 2 young women, one was a plat. blonde with icy blue streaks in her slightly curly hair, the other was an inky black haired brunette with bright green streaks in her straight dark locks. They wore a lot of black with their signature color in little pops here and there. Dark eye makeup and sexy to their skin tone shiny red lipstick. The one with darker hair and slight tanner skin had darker red.

Dean knew the song they played to be Wanted: Dead Or Alive, by Bon Jovi.

They found a table and ordered some wings, pizza, and a few beers and pop. They wound up staying through the hole set list of the girls. They hadn't intended to but it happened. They we're both a little drawn in by the women. After that they left and went to the motel a block away. They checked in and unloaded what they needed. As they took their stuff from the car to their room they noticed the women, from the bar, entering a room 4 doors down.

They didn't think anything of it and crashed on their own beds. They were out not long after.

The next morning they brothers woke grabbed a few things like Sam's laptop and a few other things they'd need for this case. Then went to the diner next door.

When they walked in the girls were there. They weren't dressed as flashy as last night but they did recognize them. They had a laptop and some papers and a local paper. The set up was very familiar to the Winchester boys.

They brushed it off and sat down 2 tables away. The ordered breakfast and began quietly discussing the ghost problems in town.

"So is this the usual ghost M.O. Sammy?" Dean inquired the Sam looking over their own local paper. Finding another teen death at the caves.

"Seems like it so far. There has always been ghost stories surrounding those caves. Never this violent though." Sam explained his findings from the net.

"So, something has triggered the escalated violence in the past month." Dean observed from the information.

"Lilydale park caves..." They over heard from the girls' table.

"Did I hear right?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, seems they are going to the caves too." Sam answered back.

They finished their food and paid. Then discreetly followed the girls.

They girls left in a black '68 Dodge Charger headed for the westside park. The brothers followed.

"Hey Lin, did you notice the black impala following us? The blonde asked looking over her seat out the back window.

"So of, didn't realize it was following till a second ago. Wonder who it is?" The brunette known as 'Lin' stated as she drove.

"It's the guys from the bar, motel, and diner. Didn't you notice them?" The blonde stated and asked.

"Sorry Ori, I didn't. You notice more then me because of your little bit of telepathy." Lin said as she turned the corner to the park's street.

They pulled into a parking lot for the cave area and parked. The Impala parked a few spots away.

The girls got out and headed for the caves with a courier bag.

"These girls can't be tourists. They make me think of us getting ready for a job."Sam said getting out.

"Maybe they're hunters." Dean offered.

They grabbed their gear and headed in behind the girls.

"FUCK!" Ori screamed having been thrown down an old elevator shaft by the ghost.

"Ori! You ok?" Lin called down. "Freeze you bastard!" Lin flicked her hands toward the ghost and froze it in middle swoop.

"Yeah, I'm on my way up!" She called from in the shaft.

"Whoa!" Sam and Dean ran into the cavern they were in and saw the frozen ghost and. Lin looking down the shaft.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lin asked.

"We were going to get rid of the ghost." Dean stated as he tried to under stand what he was seeing.

"Where is your friend the blonde?" Sam asked concerned.

"Down there." Lin said nonchalantly.

"She fell down the shaft!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hey Ori, how you doing?" Lin called down.

"Almost there!" Ori called back voice slowly getting closer. Then she floated up out of the hole and landed gently on the ground next to her slightly taller friend.

"Would you like the honours? Being he threw you."Lin asked holding their own salt and lighter fluid out to Ori.

"Yes." Ori said taking the stuff and dropping or pouring it down the shaft and turning to Lin.

"Burn and rest in peace."Lin said flicking her hands in a harsher way and making the lighter fluid catch fire in the pit. The frozen ghost appeared to burn and it disappeared.

They all left the cave they guys in a bit of shock.

Outside by their cars they chatted.

"So you can use magic?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we were born witches. We were raised to help people who are plagued by evil." Lin explained sitting on the trunk of the charger.

"So you're basically hunters like us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, been hunting for years, about 7 years now on our own." Ori explained.

"We were gonna head to Warwick, Georgia now, for this real tough seeming job. Care to join us? We probably could use the backup." Lin offered.

"That's crazy, we were headed there next." Dean stated.

"Sure, let's work together on this one." Sam said offering a hand to Lin and Ori offered hers to Dean. The four shook on it.

Let's see where this takes them. Shall we?


End file.
